


For Love and Ice Cream

by JHeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHeda/pseuds/JHeda
Summary: A small Ice Cream Prompt.





	For Love and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Rykeral. This ones for you! Thanks for pestering me to actually finish a story.

Maggie watched as her girlfriend, Alex Danvers, paced. The woman was distraught, the muscles in her jaw clenching, fist balled at her sides, her eyes down cast at the floor. Maggie was sure if Alex held the same strength as her sister the floor would be wearing thin. Maggie could see the dark circles under her eyes, knowing Alex hadn’t left the DEO in the last two days. She stood, her body protesting from having sat in a hard-plastic chair for hours as she watched her love pace; she decided she had to do something. Sliding her arms around Alex’s small waist, she was able to stop her from pacing, but Alex remained stiff, “shhh babe, she is going to be ok. Give her time…”

She felt Alex pull back, resting her hands firmly on Maggie’s shoulders, searching her eyes for relief, for solace. “She’s been out for two days, Maggie? We nearly lost her.” Her voice laced with emotion, and finally, like the ocean’s waves, Alex Danver’s broke down and sobbed into her girlfriends embrace. Maggie simply held Alex tightly, running her hands up and down her back, creating soothing patterns. They stayed like that for a long time before a quite cough startled them both. Both women looked up in shock, and for the first time in days, hope began to heal their tired souls and sooth their fears.

Alex rushed to her sister, “Kara!” Quickly taking her sisters hand and holding it near her heart. Maggie let out a long sigh of relief, feeling a sense of weightlessness now that Kara was awake. Kara let out a faint groan, and indicated with her free hand that she needed water. Maggie make quick work of pouring a glass and bringing it over to the youngest Danvers sister. She smiled at Kara, “Hey little Danvers, I’m glad to see you’re awake.” Kara took much-needed sip of water before answering, “Me too, what happened? I feel like I was hit by a freight train?”

Alex placed her hand gently on Kara’s forehead, stroking her hair tenderly, a small smiling playing on her lips. Maggie noticed that a light had returned to Alex’s eyes. At no point did Maggie think Kara wouldn’t wake up, but, no one including J’onn, had expected Kara to be out for so long. “Your fight with Hank… it seems they upgraded his laser vision and his strength. You solar flared. Between the two of you, it was…. The explosion of your laser vision…it measured at 2 billion megton. It knocked him unconscious and we were able to pick him up and lock him up, but you’ve been out for two days.” Kara’s eyes widen in shock, was this an indication that her powers were evolving as well, becoming stronger? 

“That’s stronger than the sun solar flares….” She mused. Alex nodded in agreement, “We are just lucky you and Hank weren’t near the city. You left a pretty massive crater in the desert, it’s probably about to become the next Barringer Crater.” This made Kara snicker. She loved when Alex made science jokes, but unfortunately it caused a shooting pain through her ribs, “owwwwww,” she groaned, gingerly bringing her hands to her side. “About that, you have a few broken ribs. Which I’m surprised is all you walked away with.” Alex had an overly protective look on her face. “You’ll need to spend more time under the heat lamps, but you know the drill.” Alex waved her hand noncommittedly, knowing she didn’t need to explain to Kara that she was in all essences a human right now and would heal faster the more time spent under the sun lamps.

“Oh! No no no!” Kara began to sit up, wincing in pain, but continuing to push herself up. “Snapper is going to kill me. I have a deadline… oh Alex, what day is it?”  
“Tuesday.” Alex placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder, “James is covering for you, I’m sure Snapper will be fine.”  
Kara shook her head, attempting to not jostle her torso in the process, “Ahh, no, I… He is going to kill me Alex. He just let me back in at Catco. My article is due tomorrow morning at 9. I.. I have to go.” Kara looked at her sister, summoning her most puppy dog eyes possible. Alex threw her hands up in defeat, “ugh you know I can’t say no to that!” 

Alex helped her sister to dress after rebinding her ribs, and watched as Kara dashed towards her normal exit out of the DEO. Maggie chuckled as Kara stared at the window, slowing turning to face her sister and her girlfriend,” uhhh..can I…maybe…have a ride?” Kara mumbled through the question, looking sheepish.  
Maggie turned to her girlfriend placing a light kiss on her cheek, “I’ll drive her home. You go home and get some rest.” Alex began to protest, but Maggie held up a hand, “No, arguing Danvers. Home, now.”

“I can’t win with you two.” She shook her head, placing another kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, “See you at home, Sawyer.”  
Later that evening Kara worked frantically on her article, fingers moving deftly across the keyboard, tongue poked out just slightly between her lips, a fierce look of concentration on her face. She was grateful she had gotten a head start and had all her quotes and four more sources than Snapper asked for. She had been working diligently to appease Snapper and learn from him. Being a part of Catco fulfilled a huge part of who she was, just as much as being Supergirl did. Mon-El had given her a tough time about returning to Catco which had put a rift in their relationship, putting it in a fragile state. Then when he had the chance to stop his mother he allowed for Rhea to take Lena, creating an entire mess, not to mention making the invasion issue worse, that had been it for her. She had known all along that Mon-El was just a warm body that she wouldn’t crush with her powers, and because of that she had done her best to convince herself that she loved him, or would eventually love him. However, time and time again, he had proven his heart was not that of a hero, but that of a coward. Kara and felt relief when he was sent away, which was followed quickly by small pang of guilt. She knew she shouldn’t feel relief at his departure but her tolerance of him had reached zero. The last straw had been him putting Lena’s life in danger…

Kara’s eyes bulged from her head. She needed to text Lena. Right now. Lena was probably worried sick. Kara began searching for her phone, cursing her lack of powers. It made things so much easier if she could just speed through her home searching for her phone.  
“Ugggghhh.” Every step was labored and she felt horrible. How had she not thought to text Lena sooner? As each second passed she could feel her body beginning to ache in a new way. It wasn’t just pain from her ribs, but the back of her neck began to throb, her throat felt scratchy and her eyes would not stop watering. What was happening? After about 30 minutes of searching, she sighed, giving her-self a break. Her ribs were killing her, how did humans deal with this kind of pain? She skimmed over her article satisfied that it was complete before emailing it to Snapper. Perhaps he wouldn’t give her to hard of a time about missing work tomorrow if her article was completed. Maggie had let her know that James had told Snapper she was currently out sick.  
Kara made her way over to her couch, feeling increasingly dizzy. She just wished she could find her phone. How was she supposed to text Lena without her phone? Kara felt a chill run through her body. Maybe, she would be warmer in bed? She stumbled her way to her bed, gently easing herself under the covers. To her dismay, she discovered a cold rectangle object under the blankets. Her phone! A small rush of excitement coursed through her bones. She only had four percent battery and multiple unread text messages and missed calls. She groaned in frustration choosing to text Lena, instead of reading the text messages, before it died.

Kara: Hey Lena, my phone is nearly dead, but I wanted to let you know I’m ok! I’ve been really sick and have been trying to sleep it off. Talk to you in the morning? Xoxox

Kara plugged her phone into her charger and pulled her blanket around her shoulders. Her breathing felt labored due to her ribs, but exhaustion and dizziness overcame her. She drifted off to sleep almost instantly, missing the near immediate buzzing of her phone.

Lena: Kara, I am so relieved to hear from you. I’ve been worried sick. Can I do anything for you?

About ten minutes later another text came in.

Lena: You must have fallen asleep again, please feel better and let me know if you need anything. Sleep well, Kara.

Lena laid her phone down on her night stand. It was nearing midnight when she has received Kara’s text and she had just been laying down to rest. She would never admit it but the last few days had been utter turmoil for her. The battle between Hank Henshaw and Supergirl had been televised on every network until the battle had moved away from the city. The FBI had blocked people from leaving the city, the only indication of the ending of the battle had been a large explosion in the desert. From that point on she had radio silence from Kara, even though Supergirl had been spotted flying around stopping petty crime here and there.  
Lena Luthor is a certified genius, and it didn’t take much for her to figure out that Kara and Supergirl were one in the same, whether or not her friend had chosen not to tell her of her secret identity. Lena could respect someone wanting to keep a secret of that magnitude and she knew in her own time Kara would tell her when she was ready. But that didn’t change how with every battle, Lena found herself more and more absorbed by the display on the TV, watching her friend fight for her life and the lives of National City. How it would cause her stomach to drop each punch Kara took, and how she never had any true resolve on those emotions. Kara would just make her way back to one of their many lunch dates and Lena would want to wrap her in a hug and tell her how worried she was, but of course she couldn’t do that. She would put on her smile and push away those frightened feelings and try to find some solace in Kara’s presences alone. She was a Luthor after all, master of their emotions.

This time has been different. This time Kara didn’t schedule a lunch date, she didn’t answer her text message. Complete and utter silence. All Lena could do was wait and curiously watch “Supergirl” fighting crime in National City. She knew it wasn’t Kara. Somehow Kara managed to have a sunny smile on her face even has she faced off some of the most harden criminals. This Supergirl was stoic and quick to leave the scene. She wondered how that was pulled off, but for now the more pressing matter was not hearing from her friend.  
The one person she truly cared about in all of National City, the one person she lov… Kara Danver’s was her hero and spending a day without seeing her or hearing from her, let alone two days, was torture. Every time her phone rang her eyes immediately would drop to the screen only to be disappointed. Numerous times her office door had opened and it was Jess, who was greeted with scowl, quickly schooled into a Luthor approved neutral face. Where was Kara?

So, to receive that text tonight had removed a huge weight that had been pressing down on her chest for two days. A weight that was threating to suffocate her. She felt mild disappointment when Kara hadn’t replied, but knowing the Super must be drained from whatever had happened, she let it go. Just how she let go of her fear every time Kara came through her door after a huge battle as Supergirl.  
Kara had said she was sick. Lena contemplated if the hero was really sick, or if that was a cover? Everything she knew of the Supers indicated they couldn’t become sick. Maybe Kara had encountered Kryptonite? Maybe that is what had her so ill? Lena sighed. She picked up her phone and quickly spent off a few emails. Smiling after finishing her task, she lay herself down to sleep looking forward to tomorrow. 

\-----

Her throat was on fire and she felt weak. Weaker than merely being human. Kara opened her eyes only to be greeted with a headache. She felt tears reaching her eyes, unaccustomed to feeling such pain. 

Kara stumbled from her bed to her kitchen, running into her coffee table in the process, “Oh, Rao!” She grabbed her knee, more tears rushing to her eyes. She rubbed at her knee tenderly, muttering quiet ‘ows.’ When the pain subsided, she made her way to her fridge, pulling out a water bottle and choking it down her raw throat. Kara vaguely remembered Alex getting sick; complaining about her throat and a headache. Never had Kara felt more pity for the humans of this planet than in this moment. What strong, resilient people they are. 

Kara heard a knock at her door, and she stumbled her way, wishing her x-ray vision was intact. She opened the door to find a very poised Luthor, “Lena…” she croaked, “what…how… what are you doing here?” Kara could feel a faint heat rising up her neck, knowing that her current state was an utter wreck. Lena’s face quickly morphed into one of sympathy and concern.

“Oh, Kara, darling.” Lena stepped into Kara’s apartment as she stepped aside allowing the CEO access, “When I received your text last night I wanted to come check on you this morning. You’re never sick. “ She paused, looking the sick Kryptonian up and down, “You look terrible, Kara.”

Kara’s blush only deepened, “We can’t all look beautiful all the time like you, Lena.” She gave a faint cough, stuttering over her own forwardness. This caused her throat to hurt even more causing her to make a face of discomfort. Lena quickly grabbed Kara by the elbow and pulled her along to the couch.  
“Sit down for a moment.” Lena went back to the kitchen and set the bags down she had been carrying, and what Kara could have sworn was super speed, she was back with pillows and a blanket, and gently propping Kara up against the pillows and covering her in a massively huge but soft blanket. “I’m going to need you to rest, Kara. We don’t all have Supergirl’s strength.” Kara couldn’t help by stare widely at Lena, the brunette smiling coyly and turned away, returning to the bags she had brought. At that point, Lena made quick work in bringing Kara some nasty medicine, a cup of tea and some toast to help the medicine settle. To Lena’s horror, Kara had declined breakfast, but she knew she had to eat some toast or Kara would feel even worse. After setting Kara up with all her sickly needs, Lena sat down on the couch with the Super. Kara drank a bit of tea, before collapsing onto the couch, feeling exhausted and achy. Lena grabbed her legs and brought them across her lap before asking, “What do you want to watch?” In her hazy state, Kara mumbled Little Mermaid and was rewarded with a light chuckle from Lena who went to work on putting the Disney movie on, “Anything for you, dear.” She meant it, she meant it with every fiber of her being. This powerful CEO would do anything for the beautiful, sweet and sunny reporter. 

Three Disney movies, and two episodes of ‘Parks and Rec’ later, a swift knock sounded at Kara’s door, Lena stood quickly, reaching the door before Kara could lift her head from the pillow Lena had set out for her. She felt drowsy from the medicines and the warm blanket wrapped around her. Lena handed a man some money and shut the door, a few bags from the nearest market hanging from her arm. She set the bags on table and began putting the items away.  
Kara stayed wrapped in the blanket, feelings too weak to get up. Her eyes remained glued to the TV, unseeing. She was just trying to power through the day, hoping she’d feel better soon. She couldn’t help but wonder, once again, for probably the millionth time that day, how humans could deal with being sick, not to mention her ribs feeling like she had been kicked repeatedly. She was surprised Lena had said anything about her wincing her time she moved. Lena would just fix her with this poignant all-knowing look, but said nothing. It made Kara uncomfortable knowing she still hadn’t told her best friend her secret. She wanted to so badly. Kara was scared to let Lena know. What if she lost her? As more time passed, the fear only intensified. She cared so much for Lena. At times, it seemed like Lena was a lifeline to just being Kara, someone who wasn’t expected to be a Super. She wasn’t defined by her crest, but by whether she was an N’sync or Backstreet Boys fan. She could be normal. But as each lunch date would be canceled, or she had to leave a venue early, she felt guilt rising within her. To Lena’s credit she would just smile and be understanding. Lena was so kind and sweet to her. Now, she had this busy CEO, taking time from her work to take care of her. It caused her heart to swell, filling with lov…

“Kara, darling,” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder gently, startling Kara from her thoughts. A deep blush creeped up Kara’s neck, and she prayed to Rao Lena didn’t notice, “go take a shower, I’m making some soup for you and it will be done in 20 minutes.” She smiled at Kara, as the blonde pulled the blanket over her head, mostly to hide her blush. “Now Kara, you’ll feel a hundred times better with a shower.”

Kara resigned to Lena’s request and stood gingerly from the couch. Her feet padding across the floor softly as she reached her room. She quickly grabbed fresh pajamas and went to take a shower. She let the hot water pour over her body, contemplating how she was going to re-wrap her own ribs. She could ask Lena, but then Lena would see her exposed. This caused Kara to start blushing again, a warmth spreading in her belly. She needed to control these feelings. She wondered how she could do that when any time she saw Lena she wanted to kiss her. These feelings had become increasingly obvious when Lena was captured by Rhea. She recalled standing outside with Cat Grant telling her that people she “loved” were up there. That’s when Kara realized she didn’t mean Mon-El. She meant Lena. She wanted to get Lena back, knowing that if she lost her she would lose herself. Lena was her light. Lena was her home, and her home was threatened.  
She finished her shower, resolving that she would do whatever it took to keep Lena safe, and to save their friendship. Even if it meant keeping her secrets; her love and her identity. No big deal, right? 

Kara dressed, slowly, for-going her binding for her ribs. She brushed her hair and her teeth, and it was true. Although her throat was still on fire, she did feel a lot better. As she made her way back into the living room, her nose was hit with the most delicious smells. She stepped up to her breakfast bar, easing herself onto the breakfast stool, watching as Lena moved about her kitchen. She smiled to herself, Lena moved around as if she had done it a thousand times before. She was pleased that Lena was comfortable in her home. The tea kettle whistled and Lena grabbed a mug, pouring the piping hot water into it. She added a bit of lemon to the tea and set it on the table top, in front of Kara. “Drink up when it cools a little. It will help your throat.” Lena, on the other side of the tabletop, leaned onto her elbows, face in hands and stared at Kara.

“You’re so good to me, Lena.” She commented, softly, “why?”

“You’re my friend Kara, there is nothing I’d rather do, then take care of someone I care about.” Kara felt warmth spread through her entire body. But before she could reply, a small beeping came from the timer, indicating the soup was ready. Lena moved swiftly to stop the noise and began ladling soup into a bowl for Kara and herself. She placed both bowls on the counter.

“Now eat up, I have a surprise after!” Lena smiled widely, as if she had just won a prize or had some big secretly.

“Oh, Lena, you know I don’t like to wait! Can’t I see it now?” Kara whined, trying to use her signature puppy dog eyes on Lena.  
Lena suppressed the desire to give in, only succeeding because having Kara eat soup first was better for her health. “No Kara, eat your soup first. It will help you get better. I promise the wait is worth it.” Lena clicked her teeth together as if there would be no other discussion on this. Kara groaned and dug into her soup. Quickly though, the groan turned into a moan, “Lena…. This is so good. I didn’t even know soup could be this…divine.” Lena chuckled at Kara, “I’m glad you like it.”  
Kara made quick work of the soup, but went on to have a third bowl, grateful that Lena made a large pot of soup. It made Lena feel a lot better to see Kara eating. She looked a lot healthier than she had this morning. She wondered if the Kryptonian DNA sped up her recovery. She filed that away for later, if Kara ever told her about her secret. She had so many questions. Lex’s filed had plenty on Superman, but it lacked information on if they could get sick, it didn’t explain how it seemed that Supergirl was stronger than Superman. Lena couldn’t help that she had a curious mind, but being a Luthor also helped her to keep her mind and emotions in check. But something about Kara was constantly breaking down those barriers.

Once it seemed Kara was satisfied, Lena stood and went to the freezer. “Now for your surprise!” Lena graced her with another smile and Kara’s heart fluttered. 

“Oh yay!” Kara squealed, wincing slightly from it hurting her throat. Lena pulled out a large tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and Kara’s eyes bulged.  
“My favorite! Lena! You’re the greatest!” Kara swore she could see a faint blush tinge Lena’s cheeks; but the Luthor just shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips, looking down shyly. She began scooping heaping piles of ice cream into a bowl, plopping it down in front of Kara, who eyed it with excitement. Kara began to make quick work of the ice cream and Lena became slightly concerned whether Kara was breathing or not. Lena made her way around the breakfast bar and placed a hand gently on Kara’s shoulder.

“Slow down, darling.” Kara turned on her bar stool, to face Lena, how kept her hand on Kara’s shoulder. The closeness causing her heart to beat frantically in her chest. She quickly forgot her earlier resolve. Her breath hitched as Lena’s thumb came up to her lips, brushing a little bit of ice cream from them. Kara touched her lips where Lena’s hand had been just a moment ago, feeling electricity spreading from that spot to her toes.

And that’s when it happened. Everything changed. The charge of the moment, the electricity between these two women could no longer be denied by either one.

Kara could feel her heart rate spike as the softest lips touched hers. Kara gripped the table top of her breakfast bar, feeling every inch of her skin on fire by the close contact of the other woman. Her veins coursed and surged with adrenaline and excitement. Lena placed her hand gently on Kara’s cheek, pulling away just slightly, her eyes searching the most beautiful blue eyes for permission to continue. Kara managed to nod her head ever so slightly, eyes wide and searching. Lena leaned in again, this time bringing her hand to the back of Kara’s neck, her other hand going to her waist, pressing their hips closer together. Kara closed her eyes as Lena’s lips reached hers, a hunger consuming her. Something Kara wondered if it could ever be satisfied. She had never felt this before. Kara deepened their kiss, leaning into Lena more, but still maintaining her grip on her tabletop. CRACK. Both woman nearly jumped out of their skin, pulling apart. Kara looked down to her tabletop, panic setting in. Now Lena would know. A million thoughts went through her mind, what if Lena thought she had been lying to her this whole time? Will she lose her now, after finally truly having her? Kara brought her eyes to search Lena’s, “Oh Lena…I…I’ve been meaning…I’m so sorry, I should have sooner….I’m…” To Kara’s surprise Lena had an amused look on her face, one eye quirked up ever so elegantly, “It’s ok Supergirl….”

Lena suppressed the small laugh that threatened to bubble up from her chest at Kara’s look of dismay and confusion, grabbing her gently by her shirt and pulling her into another kiss.

And in that one moment, both women finally felt at home.


End file.
